


Bet You Thought That I Was Soft And Sweet

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?” Patrick sneered, staring down contemptuously at the man before him. Ray Toro looked so different to how he did on stage.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Ray Toro
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Bet You Thought That I Was Soft And Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 27: Degradation
> 
> I’d realised I’d not done Ray for awhile for kinktober so I figured I’d put him in this one
> 
> Mopping up the kinktober fics now

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?” Patrick sneered, staring down contemptuously at the man before him. Ray Toro looked so different to how he did on stage. He was down on his knees, wearing a tank top that revealed the soft curve of his belly as well as a skirt that barely reached his knees. Fishnet tights covered his legs, the black mesh criss crossing his skin. “You look like a common streetwalker. A filthy whore.” Patrick reached over, grabbing a handful of his curls and harshly yanking his head back. “Say it. Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a whore.” Ray groaned when Patrick pulled on his hair harder, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at him. “A filthy whore!” Ray gasped out the words, looking up at him with desperation in his eyes.

Patrick chuckled, giving his hair another hard yank before letting it go. “I always knew that you were a band of dirty cocksuckers. Joe thought that you were the only one that wasn’t. But me, I could tell.” Patrick grinned wolfishly down at him, palming himself through his jeans. “I could tell that you were hungry for dick. Bet it frustrates you, that your little twinky bandmates get all the attention.” A small whine escaped Ray’s plump lips. “But don’t worry, do a good job and I’ll make sure that everyone know what a filthy whore you are.”

Patrick reached down and undid his fly, pulling out his semi-hard cock. He caught sight of Ray licking his lips, drooling a little as he looked right at it and he chuckled again. “Fucking hell, you really are a cockhungry slut aren’t you?” Patrick smirked as Ray nodded slightly, his gaze fixed on his hardening dick. “When did you last have a cock huh?”

“Tw...” Patrick didn’t let him finish, instead shoving his dick into his mouth. It obviously caught him off guard, but it didn’t take him long to start sucking his cock, his tongue pressing up against him and his lips squeezing around his shaft. Patrick let out a low moan, fisting his hands into his curls, holding on tightly as he started to fuck his throat.

“Yeah, that’s it you eager little slut.” Patrick growled low in his throat as he tugged on his hair, loving the feeling of it between his fingers as he thrust his hips against his face. Yeah it definitely suited him being in this position and he certainly knew what he was doing. The way his plump lips and soft tongue worked on him made him groan, every movement making him ache even more. Ray wasn’t just squeezing his lips now, he was actually humming, though Patrick couldn’t tell if it was anything specific it felt amazing.

Holding his curls tight with both hands, Patrick thrust his hips against his face, staying still so his cock was fully down his throat. The best cocksuckers lacked a gag reflex and he always made sure to check how well people could handle him. Some would reach up and grip his thighs, pushing him away after only a few moments. Those were the ones he considered amateurs and made sure to let them know. One time he’d even had a guy that had such a poor gag reflex he’d thrown up which was... not fun.

“Mmm you’re are a good little cockslut aren’t you?” Patrick purred after waiting for a few beats, staring down at him as he slowly eased up. He’d made no movement to push him away at all and he had the feeling he’d deep throat him for as long as he’d wanted if given the chance. 

He relaxed his grip on Ray’s hair, moving his hips slower for a few thrusts before resuming his earlier pace. He’d considered where he’d wanted to blow his load in the dirty whore before he’d thrust between those soft lips, but now he was sure he was going to shoot down his talented throat. He could always fuck that sweet ass later once he’s had time to recover. Patrick let out a low groan, his hips stuttering against his face and he knew that he was going to shoot any moment.

“You better be a good whore and swallow it all down.” Patrick growled low in his throat, tightening his fingers in his hair. Ray responded with a muffled sound that send vibrations through his dick. “Shit...” He hissed as he came, his eyelids fluttering as Ray swallowed everything that he had to give. 

“Mmm you’re really are a good whore.” Patrick petted his hair as he panted, pulling out of his mouth and looking down at him. He looked beautiful like this, his lips and chin slick with spit, without a single trace of cum. He couldn’t help but reach out and grip his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes met. “Don’t worry, I’m not through with you yet. I’m going to have lots of fun with you tonight you depraved little slut.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the look in Ray’s eyes at his words the mix or lust and need and utter desperation. Oh this was definitely going to be fun, he’d definitely make sure that everyone knew he’d been well fucked when they saw him next.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
